Typically, the grip of a graphical scrollbar associated with a graphical display window will only update proportionally if the number of addressable rows (or cycles or other addressable elements) in a dataset is less than or equal to the number of positions that are available to the grip. For example, the Java JScrollBar model provides a 32-bit value for identifying the position of a scrollbar grip. Thus, if a dataset comprises 232 rows of data, the scrollbar grip will update proportionally to the location of viewed data in a dataset. However, if a dataset comprises 248 rows of data, the scrollbar grip will reach its lowest position far in advance of a user scrolling to the end of the dataset, and the user will not be able to rely on the position of the grip as an indicator of where they are in the dataset.